


One Last Time

by eblevi



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance, College AU, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, First Kisses, Gay Keith, M/M, gay pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eblevi/pseuds/eblevi
Summary: The entire gang is in college. "Did I mention that I am also the only girl in a school full of boys?"





	1. Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Let me know what you all think! I'll try and post chapters as frequently I can!

Chapter One: Now You Know  
Pidge  
Lance was being as annoying as always, blabbing about some homework he had to do. We were all hanging out in the kitchen of our group dorm. Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and I were all sat around the island watching Lance try to make us all sandwiches. He was failing terribly. I was silently tinkering with some parts trying to think of an idea for my final project for engineering class. This school has the best engineering program in the country so I have to make sure I am on my A game to impress my teacher, as there are so many talented guys trying to take my spot as her favorite student. Did I mention that I am also the only girl in a school full of boys? Currently my robot looks like someone had just hit it with a sledge hammer. I still can't believe that I am still living with all of these disgusting guys. Seriously as I am sitting here Hunk is eating out of a frying pan because they all refuse to clean the bowls and plates. Like what the hell is that about? Man I really wish that I had enough courage to tell them that I was in fact not a guy. Maybe one day.

“PIDGE!” Shiro yelled loud enough to break me out of my thoughts.

“I swear he never listens half of the time” Keith mumbled.

“I heard that you dick, and I was just thinking how you all annoy the hell out of me”, I said as confidently as I could so they would leave me alone. I have learned that when you show weakness with guys they will never let you live it down.

“I am going to go shower. Don't touch my stuff” I growl at them before I get up and leave.

“Jesus, Pidge, are you PMSing or something?” Lance said while staring at me as I spun around with a horrified look on my face. How did they find out I was a girl! Crap. “Pidge, chill the hell out. I'm joking. God learn to take a joke.”

“Oh haha PMS. I get it. Hilarious Lance. Now don't touch my stuff. Seriously.” I yelled behind me. As I walked towards the bathroom various comments like,

“Why does he act so freaking weird all the time?” trailed behind me.

Shiro  
“Does anyone know what is wrong with Pidge?” I asked worried while looking around.

“Shiro, stop being such a dad, he’s fine. He is probably just stressing about finals, Like the rest of us.” Lance concluded while he still tried to make a decent sandwich.

“Um okay Lance, like you have been stressing. You literally have not studied at all.” Keith taunted.

“Really?!? Want to fight?” Lance screamed. God when will these two get along.

“Well I have a date to get ready for. Will all of you clean the dishes while I get ready please?” I say as groans fills the room and head toward the bathroom.

“Um Shiro, Pidge is showering in there” Hunk stamers.

“I'm sure he won't mind if I just brush my teeth and clean up”. I knock on the door of the bathroom but I don't hear a reply. I just assume that Pidge is in the shower and I open the door and head into the bathroom. The amount of steam that is in that bathroom was crazy, it was like stepping into a sauna. I see a hand grabbing a towel so I decide to make myself known so I don't freak Pidge out. Before I get to say anything he steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his head. I have never seen a guy do that. As Pidge steps more out of the shower I can see barely see what is going on but I felt that I should not be in the bathroom. Pidge gets out and I realize that he has nothing wrapped around his waist. Before I can advert my eyes I see something I never thought I would see in this house. Well that's not a dick, I think to myself. I hear a scream and see whoever it was jump back into the shower. What just happened??

Pidge  
“WHAT THE HELL SHIRO? GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!” I scream. What is he doing? What did he see?

“Um Pidge? What is going on? Do you have someone in there with you?” Shiro asked.

“What is going on Shiro?” the others ask as they flood into the bathroom, Keith and Lance trailing in together.

“GET OUT!!!”

“Pidge has some girl in the shower with him” Shiro says in a kind of dad tone.

“Really? How did she get in here? How do you know?” Lance asked in wonder “I even have never had a girl in this dorm” Keith coughs and says something under his breath that makes Lance go as red as a tomato.

“THERE IS NO GIRL GET OUT!” I screamed.

“Pidge, I saw her. Now please get a towel on and get out of the shower.”

“Shiro…please...can you just leave...”

“No Pidge, now”. Well here goes my secret. I took a deep breath and took the towel off my head and wrapped it around my body firmly. They may find out that I am a girl but I don't want them to get to see anything. I finally step out of the shower and trying not to make eye contact as I watch the water drop from my hair forming a puddle on the ground. When I finally looked up I could see that they all look really confused.

“Where's the girl and why do you wear your towel like that” Keith said finally breaking the silence.

“God Pidge, man up and stop wearing your towel like a woman in a stupid romantic comedy” Lance said.

“T-there is no girl. I am the only one here. Also I can't exactly man up. I mean I can because it is a figure of speech ” I say shyly.

“Wait, what? I saw…” Shiro muttered “Pidge I know I saw a girl”

“Ok fine. I was the girl you saw….” I spurted out as I blushed at the ground. I was expecting some sort of grill session but instead when I looked up I saw everyone staring at me as though I was an alien. “I will happily explain after I have gotten dressed, as I am currently naked in a room full of boys who don't believe that I am a girl and I do not want someone to ask me to prove my gender”. With that I ran past all of the guys and slammed my bedroom door. After about 20 minutes of psyching myself up I put on clothes, a short green dress that over accentuated my nonexistent boobs (trying to prove to guys I have known for a while that I am a girl would be easier if I actually had the equipment that normal girls have at my age) and open my door to see all of them standing right in front of my door.

“So… you are a girl?” Shiro tried to stay calm, but I could tell that everyone had so many questions.

“Yeah… about that..”

Lance  
We all stood stuck to the ground as Pidge walked out in a DRESS. A dress for crying out loud. I get that he..she..Pidge is trying to prove a point but really a dress? That is like seeing Keith in a dress. Even with her in a dress, she still kinda looked like a guy. Her short hair, her figure, and her chest was as flat as a board.

“Okay, so I will tell you what is going on, but please don’t interrupt. I may be a girl, but that is still my worst pet peeve. Okay, so basically, this is one of the best schools in the country for engineering and I really wanted to come here, but it is a boys only school so….. I dressed up as a guy to get in, and I still have to keep up that persona to stay here.” she said as she looked up at us, her eyes clouded with tears.

“Pidge! It's okay!” Hunk said sympathetically as he got down to hug her. “We won't tell and don’t worry we still love you.” With that Pidge finally broke and started sobbing. I got down and started to rub her back while waiting for her to calm down.

“Thanks you guys. I really appreciate you all. Also Keith I can tell you have a question. What is it?” Keith then immediately turned as red as his shirt as his eyes widened,

“W-well if you are a girl, does that mean that you have been going on dates with guys and just telling us that the were girls to keep your cover?”

“Oh. I was hoping you all forgot about that. Well here go all my secrets. In one day too, this should be a record.” she took a huge breath before she started to speak, her hands visibly shaking. “So, yes, I have gone on dates, and I-I wasn’t lying to you. The dates were girls. I am, umm. Well you see. I am gay.” After she said that she slumped onto the ground and curled up into a ball.

“Oh Pidge. I’m sorry.” Keith stuttered “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“Pidge, no matter who you are, we will always be proud of you. Also, do you have a girlfriend?” Shiro said while crouching down to pull Pidge into his lap.

“Ya actually. Her names Cam. We have been dating for about 7 months now. If you want to meet her, I can like invite her over or something." Pidge said as she whipped the tears that were still rolling down her face.

“That would be amazing! And Pidge, you look really beautiful.” I said to her as I helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks you guys.”


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the klanceeeeee

It had been about two weeks since Pidge had spilled all of her secret's out in front of us and I have to admit it's been hard to adjust. She basically hasn't left her room except to get food and then goes directly back into her room until the next time she gets hungry. I can't blame her, there is no way I could stand to be around people if I poured out my heart and soul. Shiro and Allura are hanging out in the living room which means everyone has to be somewhere else. Lance and I have gone into our room to play some video games. I was currently crushing his ass at Mario Kart.

“I can't believe that Pidge is a girl. She doesn't even look like a girl” Lance said while turning his wheel so much that he bumped my arm.

“Yes I know Lance this is the third time this week you have brought that up, and you made me die! Dammit!” I yelled as I dropped my remote and shoved Lance over onto the ground.

“Really Mullet, really?!” He screeched as he pulled me down next to him and then rolled on top of me, pinning me. “Ha sucker. I win.” Lance shouted triumphantly. Oh god. All of my feelings for Lance came flooding back, and I couldn't stop them. The time when we studied all night together and he fell asleep against my shoulder. When he tried to braid my hair and ended up tickling me till I fell over. I have known that I have fallen in love for months now, I just never had the guts to tell him. Maybe I could kiss him, what do I have to lose? His hair was tickling my face, his lips curved upward into a deviant grin, his breath was hot on my neck. He was so close.

“Uh, Keith? Can I… do something?” Before I could even finish nodding his lips were on mine, as if he was desperate. I immediately tensed up but then realized what was actually going on and I sink into his touch. His lips are soft and tasted of strawberries and chamomile tea, exactly what I imagined. His arms moved down to under my waist as he pulled me closer to him, crushing his body against mine. The motion made a gasp escape from my lips which caused Lance to pull away from me and sit up

“Sorry.. I just..” he trailed off not making eye contact with me, his face turning a deep red.

“Lance..” I said before sitting up and placing my hands on his cheeks and pulling him in. I brushed my lips gently on his, my lips part as he wound his tongue through my mouth. His hands trailed up under my shirt, his fingers tracing my body causing my entire skin break out in goosebumps. I laced my fingers through his belt loops and closed the distance between us. He toyed with the back of my shirt, slowly moving it upwards as my hands gripped the back of his neck. I laughed as I pulled away from him to remove my shirt, then I leaned over and slowly started to undo his top button on his flannel. I worked my way down his shirt until it fell off his shoulders and slid down his arms. I ran my fingers along his chest, moving my hands down towards his belt, feeling every muscle on his stomach. It felt so right to be holding Lance in my arms, his soft skin pressed against my chest. He moved his kisses slowly down to my neck causing me to moan. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until we heard a noise that made us both snap out of our fantasy and freeze.

Pidge  
I finally came out of my room and saw that the place was practically deserted. Where was everyone? Had I made them feel so awkward that they had to leave? I went deeper into our house and found Shiro and Allura cuddled together on the couch watching some old movie, I think it was Ghost. I cleared my throat as I came in. I didn't want to freak either of them out.

“Hey Pidge! How are you feeling?” Shiro said as he turned to face me. I gave him a weak smile to assure him that I was fine.

“Where is everyone else?” I asked still puzzled why no one was here.

“There all in their rooms. Actually is there any way you would be willing to go get Keith? I need his help.”

“Ya no problem.” I say as I wander back in the direction that I came from. Keith and Lance’s room was was a couple doors down from mine, thank goodness. I expect to hear some sort of arguing between them when I approach the door, but all I hear is the Mario Kart soundtrack and a faint moaning. Oh god, is someone hurt? I immediately throw open the door, ready to bust out my first aid skills when I see Keith and Lance, topless, making out. “Holy shit” I whisper, not quite enough though as they both freeze and look up at me.

“Pidge. It is not what it looks like,” Lance says while untangling himself from Keith, who hasn’t moved since he saw me.

“Oh. My. God. I. Won.” I squeal as I run out of the room. Man is it going to be nice to rub this in Shiro's face. However before I could get completely out of the room Lance grabs me and closes the door.

“Hey, Pidge you saw nothing. Okay?” he says,

“Sure, sure” I said as he lets go of me. I then run out of the room saying “Nice try! SHIRO!” I busted back into the living room and saw the confused faces of Shiro and Allura.

“Pidge? Whats going on? Is everything ok?” he said as he stood up and rushed to my side.

“I won Shiro. Pay up!”

“Wait, wait. Won what?” At that moment Keith and Lance ran into the room, fully clothed but looking rather flustered. “Wait Keith, why are you wearing Lance’s shirt? OH MY GOD.” Shiro says finally getting what is going on. “What were you guys doing?”

“We were...um...shit… there is no way of getting out of this, is there?” Lance said as both of the boys blushed.

“No way. I saw you guys, you can’t escape the proof.” I said as I turned to look at Shiro “I went to go get Keith like you asked, and I heard someone moaning. I thought someone was hurt, so naturally, I went in to go help and I saw these two making out! Shirtless! So I say again, Shiro, pay up.”

“You guys couldn’t have waited till christmas break to get all gay with each other?” Shiro groaned as he pulled one hundred dollars out of his wallet and handed it to me.

“Hang on, you guys were betting when we would get together?! How did you even know that we would?” Keith said while he hid his face behind Lance.

“Really Keith. It's not that hard to figure out. You are currently nuzzled behind him.” Keith immediately steps around Lance and goes to lean against a wall. Lance looked at us once, a huge smile growing across his face, turned to Keith, pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

“Well Pidge congrats on winning. Now if you would excuse us, you kinda interrupted something that we would like to finish.” With that he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him back into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make my day! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Love you all!


End file.
